


i know you can see right through me

by notthebigspoon



Series: down here in the atmosphere [4]
Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-03
Updated: 2012-09-03
Packaged: 2017-11-13 12:05:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/503371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthebigspoon/pseuds/notthebigspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One week and two dates later, Hunter has decided to be cautiously optimistic about his relationship with Angel.</p><p>Title taken from Only One by Yellowcard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i know you can see right through me

One week and two dates later, Hunter has decided to be cautiously optimistic about his relationship with Angel. Their do over date, burgers and fries then catching a movie, went well. Not that it wasn't without its embarrassing moments, milkshake on his shirt and impulsively grabbing Angel's hand to keep himself from shrieking like a little girl when the bad guy sprang from a bin of stuffed animals.

Fortunately, Pagan had seemed to find it cute and endearing as opposed to pathetically sad. He hadn't let go of Hunter's hand.

Date number two had taken place in Chicago, deep dish pizza and bowling. They both ate way more than was good for them and Hunter could gutter ball like a champ. Angel mocked him mercilessly and kept brushing against him, teasing touches and smiles that weren't appropriate when they were in public. To be fair, though, it might have just been the way that the smiles made him feel that was inappropriate, every single one bringing color to his cheeks and making heat pool in his chest.

They'd taken a train to the nearest depot near the hotel and walked the rest of the way back, bumping and elbowing each other. Angel had looked around before fisting his hand into Hunter's shirt and backing him into a doorway. He'd smiled, looked Hunter up and down before pressing their lips together. Hunter could have sworn he'd seen fireworks.

Ten minutes, countless kisses and a 'get a room' later, they'd finally dragged themselves out of the doorway and back to the hotel. The halls were empty, most sane people asleep, and it had afforded them another chance to make out in the doorway to Hunter's room, Angel pressing him flush against the door and gripping his forearms.

“We have to be up early.”

“Yes.”

“We have a flight tomorrow.”

“Mmhmm.”

“Good night Angel.”

“Not yet.” Angel had laughed, knowing full well that Hunter didn't really want to go inside, didn't really want the night to end.

“Good _night_.”

“Good night gorgeous.”

He'd released his grip on Hunter's arms one finger at a time before stepping back, flashing another one of those smiles that made Hunter want to reel him back in for more. Hunter had managed a smile of his own, knowing his cheeks were burning red, before turning to unlock his door and slip inside. He'd pressed against the door, peering out the peep hole with a stupid grin on his face. Angel had stared at the door with a wide smile, looking fairly pleased with himself before he finally walked away.

Hunter had done an admittedly dorky victory dance before falling back onto the bed. He'd went to sleep still smiling like a loon.

After the plane had touched down yesterday, Hunter had hugged Angel loosely and said good night before going home. He'd done laundry, made himself dinner and watched Doctor Who, every other action accompanied by a text to or from Pagan. The conversation dropped when Hunter fell asleep and picked back up in the morning as if they'd never stopped at all, up until Hunter got on his scooter to go to the park.

The scooter was met with the amusement and laughter he'd anticipated, not that he cared. He'd answered questions and patted his baby and dashed in and out checking out the storm troopers and Darth Seal. Between his scooter and Star Wars day, he's in paradise.

He sits in the corner with a bowl of kale, watching everyone with a faint, pleased smile. He can safely say that he's completely happy right now, not even minding when Belt plops down next to him and drops a piece of fried chicken into his greens with the admonishment that the West wasn't won on salad. Hunter's not sure if that's supposed to be a pun about the division or not. Either way, the chicken leg gets jammed down Belt's pants.

He's gratified to find that it's still hot and, as such, makes Belt shriek like a girl and scramble his hand down his pants to get it. He's extremely gratified when Vogey gets it on camera and swears he'll post it online.

“You're being very unkind to that poor baby giraffe.”

“He brought it on himself.” Hunter smiles, leaning into Angel's arm around his shoulders and giving him a shy smile. “Hi.”

“Hi yourself.”

“Busy tonight?”

“No.”

“Good.” Angel smiles and damn it, there goes his heart, thumping again. Hunter's glad he has no dignity to speak of, or at least none worth defending. It makes his relationship with Angel easier. “I want to take you out.”

“Where we going?”

“Can't tell you. It would ruin the surprise.”

Hunter looks him up and down before nodding and putting his bowl aside. Anyone else, he might have demanded answers but he can't do it with Angel. Some small part of him is thrilled and even a little in awe that Angel gives him the time of day. Angel grins and kisses his cheek, fingers stroking across Hunter's hair before he's climbing to his feet and leaving catering whistling, with a spring in his step.

Hunter is doomed. Completely, totally, happily doomed.


End file.
